it doesn't matter
by knight warrior
Summary: ang pag-ibig walang pinipili,dumdating ito sa kahit sino'ng tao.. kahit LGBT pa...


IT DOESN'T MATTER

Pasensya na kung maliit ang size ng text.. na-edit kasi... Hope you enjoy my story.. Thanks everyone...

My name is Kuga Natsuki, 17 yrs. of age. I''m the only daughter of Neri and Nathan Kuga. My mom died because of cancer and that was when I was a child and then Dad took care of me. Because of his work as an international architecture Dad flew to England and I chose to stay here in Fuuka to finish my studies.I just said to him that I will follow once I''m done. At first he didn't agree cause I will live alone and he hate it but in the end he agree cause he trusted me.  
>Father always called me his son since I always dressed like a man, even though I'm beautiful and had an athletic body which is true. I'm a varsity in Fuuka Gakuen Academy Basketball, Girls Division. So Dad left, but before that, he left me an apartment near the Academy I attended. So there I lived alone.<br>Many guys had shown me their interest towards me, but in bad luck, I don't have any interest towards them and i don't know why. Even if you hired a handsome man to have date with me, no thanks.  
>And then the school year came. Many good guys and pretty women enrolled in the Academy.<br>As a varsity I always played at the gym alone. And then I saw a stunning woman. She was so beautiful, she had an orange hair and a red fiery eyes. I was practicing my 3 points shooting at that time and because of her the ball came back and hit me on my cheek. I rub my cheek cause it was swollen now, then someone approached me.  
>When I lift my face, I saw her, I almost catch my breath. Then our eyes meetand she get smiled.<br>"Hey are you okay?"  
>"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."<br>"But your cheeks are swollen ."  
>I got blush when she touch my cheek so I look down, afraid of seeing my face in red, then I answer, "i-its fine, I'm not hurt really."<br>"Thank God."  
>Then a guy call her, Natsuki heard that the girl's name was Mai.<br>"Well I had to go, bye Natsuki," and she left.  
>I was shocked cause she knows my name.<br>After the incident in the gym I'd knew that Mai was a cheerleader in our Academy. Now I know my she knew me. But the sad thing is she already had a boyfriend, a member in soccer team.  
>And that was the start. I knew that I was a 'yuri', means I like girls. I asked myself, 'ito na ba yung epekto sa pagtawag sa akin ni Papa na "son" instead of "daughter?"<br>Days passed I kept denying that I was a yuri. Pero kahit ano'ng gawin kong iwas mas may amor pa ang mga babae kaysa sa ng lalaki. So then I accept it wholeheartedly that I was a yuri, that's for sure.  
>Kinalimutan ko ang namuo kong feelings ko para kay Mai. i treated her as one of my fan, that's all. I've been busy after it for the upcoming game.<br>ONE day in my apartment. I was ready to leave when someone knock. I had a toasted bread in my mouth when I opened the door and then I saw a girl, a beautiful goddess, who had a ruby shimmering eyes and a creamy long hair. Napalunok ako pagkatapos. "Hi."  
>"Uh-," then I saw a luggage bag in her.<br>"I'm Fujino Shizuru," and handed her hand still smiling, "the land lady sent me here I'm your new roommate."  
>I took the toasted bread in my mouth and wipe the dirt in my right hand then accept her hand. I feel her heat in my palm and it's teasing me and my heart was pounding so fast.<br>"I notice it, you have your luggage bag, Kuga Natsuki here, N-A-T-S-U-K-I, silent 'U'."  
>"Natsuki."<br>"Yes."  
>"Nice meeting you."<br>"Me too, come in," and open the door widely, "let me help you with your luggage."  
>"That was sweet of you, thanks," and she let her.<br>Natsuki took the luggage and pull it in at medyo nahirapan pa siya dahil mabigat pero pinilit niya.  
>Napangiti naman si Shizuru sa gentleman attitude na pinapakita ni Natsuki kahit na alam niyang nahihirapan ito. Dahil sa kakaisip ay sandali pa siyang napatitig dito, her emerald eyes that caught her attention and her blue hair.<br>"Kaya mo bang dalhin?"  
>"Yeah, don't mind me, just go ahead in the stairs, okupado ko na kasi itong floor na'to, is it okay to you?"<br>"Yeah, of course," 'gentleman talaga siya kahit nahihirapan na."  
>At umakyat na sila. Hanggang sa nakarating na sila sa 2nd floor dun na nakahinga ng maluwag si Natsuki at hinila na niya ang luggage bag.<br>"Wag kang mag-alala maganda naman dito eh, inalala ko lang ang magiging roommate ko kung sakali mang kunin ko ang floor na'to umaalis pa naman ako ng madaling araw."  
>"Why? Where were you going?"<br>"Sa Akademya para mag-practice, varsity kasi ako."  
>"Kaya pala, okay na'to sa akin, basta ba may matuluyan."<br>"Yeah, so- do you have a boyfriend?"  
>"Ara?" kasabay nun ang pamumula ng mga pisngi niya, hoping Natsuki will not notice.<br>"Ah- bawal kasi ang lalaki dito, babae okay lang."  
>"Ah- don't worry I don't have one."<br>"That's great, uh I mean for safety lang."  
>"I know," and she got smile. "Come on I'll show you around."<br>And Natsuki did.  
>Shizuru was comfortable being with Natsuki, she felt safe. She also knew that Natsuki played basketball when she saw a ball in their kitchen, since they have one kitchen, but different bathrooms.<br>"Uh sorry for that," and throw it away.  
>And Shizuru just smile.<br>"So uh- I had to go may gagawin pa kasi ako, okay ka na ba dito?"  
>"Yes of course, you can go now."<br>"Thanks, you already had a key?"  
>"Yeah, I have."<br>"Good, so I leave now, if you want to eat there's a food in the fridge, feel free, bye."  
>"Bye, you take care."<br>"I will, thanks," and she left.  
>NATSUKI's mind was not on the practice but on Shizuru, dahil dito ay naaapektuhan ang paglalaro niya. All her shots were miss which is not usually happened.<br>"Natsuki are you okay?"  
>"Yes coach."<br>"I think you're not, but step that aside will you? Just remember malapit na ang elimination for finals and I need you in here, okay?"  
>"Okay, sorry for that coach."<br>"It's okay," "COME ON TEAM!"  
>And Natsuki sighed, 'kasalanan 'to ni Shizuru ginugulo niya ang isip ko, kaasar!"<br>SHIZURU unpacked her things out of her luggage bag in her new room in the 2nd floor when someone call her. She took her cellular and she saw in the screen that it was her gay best friend Kanzaki Reito. Which appeared had an interest towards Natsuki, but Natsuki was for Shizuru, who is looking for a gentleman yet handsome. Shizuru didn't care about the gender of her lover as long as she could be loved.  
>"Hey girl."<br>"So, how was it?"  
>"You were right, she's a gentleman."<br>"See?"  
>"She carried my luggage even if it's heavy and plus she's cute."<br>"Fine for you?"  
>"Yeah thanks, but are you sure she's a yuri?"<br>"Of course, remember what I told you, wala siyang sinagot na mga lalaki sa Academy kahit niyayaya siya ng mga ito, plus she was basketball varsuty."  
>"Yeah, I saw her ball in our kitchen."<br>"Is she there?"  
>"She just left."<br>"Oh it was Sunday, they had a practice game, the elimination for finals is coming, the team needs Natsuki."  
>"She's the Ace player."<br>"So wag mo muna siyang akitin ha, saka na pagkatapos ng finals."  
>"I will control myself."<br>"Good girl."  
>"Sorry I can't let you here."<br>"I understand kita na lang tayo sa Academy."  
>"Sure and I need to hang up now, marami pa akong aayusin."<br>"Magpahinga ka na rin, galing ka pa ng Kyoto."  
>"Yeah, thanks."<br>"Bye girl."  
>"Bye." And they hang up.<br>Tinuloy naman ni Shizuru ang pag-aayos.  
>It was almost 7, still no sign of Natsuki.<br>"Sayang ang pagkain na inihanda ko sa kanya, lalamig 'to," at tinakpan, "sa'n na kaya siya?" and she sighed, "'di bale na nga makikita ko rin naman siya bukas," and she get giggled then headed to her room upstairs.  
>"HAY ano bang nangyayari sa akin?!" and throw the ball onto the ring and it create a loud bang.<br>"Natsuki didn't actually leave after their practice game, nagkunwari lang siyang umalis pero bumalik din. Kaya hanggang ngayon nasa gym pa siyang ng Akademya.  
>"Pang-50 shots ko na yun ah, bakit hindi pa rin pumapasok? Hay.. nakakaasar!" and the thoughts of Shizuru cross in her mind, her heat, her sweet smile and her intoxicating scent, "ano ba'ng nangyayari sa akin? Wala pang isa araw nagkakaganito na ako," and she shouted, "NAKAKAINIS KA FUJINO SHIZURU!" and breathe hard and then realized one thing, "wala siyang kasalanan, bakit ko siya sinisisi? Hindi niya alam na nagkakaganito ako," and she took one ball using one hand, "tama, ako ang may problema," and she positioned and shoot it gracefully, swak naman ang bola sa ring and she got smiled "tatanggapin ko lang pala," and took another ball and shoot it again and swak, "ayos ah."<br>At tuluy-tuloy na ang 3 point shot ni Natsuki.  
>9:30 when Natsuki felt tired so she decided to go home. Ibinalik naman niya ang mga bola na ginamit saka tuluyang umalis. The lights were off when Natsuki got home in the apartment.<br>"She's asleep," at pumasok na.  
>SHIZURU open her eyes when she heard a noise so she left in bed and look at the window, then to her clock and it was 10:15.<br>"Nakauwi na pala siya," and she smiled.  
>WHEN Natsuki went to the kitchen she saw a plate in a counter-like table. Binuksan niya ang nakatakip and beside of it she saw a note so she pick it up and read.<br>HI NATSUKI, WALA KA NAMAN DITO KAYA NAGLUTO NA AKO.  
>SANA MAGUSTUHAN MO.<br>SHIZURU,  
>And natsuki smiled, "ayos din, nakakawala ng pagod pag ganito," and started to eat after she sat down.<br>Sunud-sunod na ang pagsubo ni Natsuki sa pagkain lalo na't masarap iyon plus nagugutom na siya. When someone interrupt her and she saw Shizuru, tuloy ay napaubo siya, muntik pa siyang mabulunan dahil dito. Inabutan naman siya ni Shizuru ng isang basong tubig na agad naman niyang ininom. Dun naman siya nakahinga ng maluwag.  
>"Ikaw pala yan, akala ko kung sino."<br>"Sorry for what I've done, I made you choke."  
>"It's fine, nakabawi ka naman."<br>"Sorry talaga."  
>"Sorry din kung nagising kita, masyado ba akong maingay?"<br>"Nope," and she sit beside Natsuki, "hindi kasi ako masyado nakatulog mula pa kanina, kaya heto gising pa."  
>"Ganun ba, siyanga pala, salamat dito masarap."<br>And Shizuru got blush, "thanks."  
>Receiving a compliment from Natsuki was a great pleasure to her.<br>"It's true, so how are you?"  
>"It's fine, medyo malaki ang kwarto."<br>"Ayaw mo ba nun?"  
>"Hindi naman, masyado kasing malawak ang kwarto."<br>"Nakakatakot ba?"  
>"A little, masyado kasing tahimik."<br>"Actually may cabinet diyan, inalis ko kasi inaamag na, pero may extra akong cabinet dun ililipat ko na lang kung kailan mo gusto."  
>"Thanks, kailangan ko nga ng isa."<br>"Sa'n ka nag-aaral?"  
>"Sa FGA," Shizuru answered with a smile.<br>"Talaga? Dun din ako."  
>"I know, I saw your jersey uniform na suot mo kanina bago ka umalis, may tatak na FGA, Firing Fuuka Blazers, ang cute ng pangalan ng team niyo."<br>"Natin," she corrected her, "FGA ka rin."  
>"Oo nga pala."<br>"One team tayo, kayo ang lakas namin."  
>"Ganun ba?"<br>"Ganun na nga, hula ko taga-Kyoto ka."  
>"Ara?" 'wow.. amazing! How did she know I came from Kyoto? That I was born there?' "how did you know?"<br>"Yey! Sabi ko na nga ba, dahil yun sa accent na ipinakita mo kanina, katulad ngayon, on how you respond, yun."  
>"Halata pala, actually galing ako dun."<br>"Talaga?"  
>"Oo, makita ko kasing ito ang pinaka-malapit sa Akademya na pinasukan ko, actually may isa pa kaso nga lang ay puno na."<br>"Really, last week lang may dalawang bakante pa, teka humahabol ka ba sa enrollment?"  
>"Oo, si Papa kasi matagal kinuha yung school papers ko sa dating Akademya na pinasukan ko dun sa Kyoto."<br>"Why are you here in Fuuka, anyway? Maganda naman ang Kyoto."  
>Pinamulahan naman si Shizuru sa huling sinabi ni Natsuki, maganda daw ang Kyoto, ibig sabihin maganda din siya, nagbunyi tuloy ang kalooban niya.<br>"Dahil kay Papa," which is true, "inilipat kasi siya dito, kaya yun."  
>"Really, how old are you then?"<br>"I'm 18."  
>"You're 19?"<br>"You're older than me, I'm 17."  
>"Oh, but it doesn't matter, right?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"How's your practice game?"<br>"Uh- it was great," pagsisinungaling niya.  
>"Alright."<br>"Believe me it was great."  
>"Okay."<br>HANGGANG sa natapos na si Natsuki kumain.  
>"Hindi ka pa ba matutulog?"<br>"Itinataboy mo na ba ako?" malungkot niyang tanong.  
>"No, of course not, may klase pa kasi bukas and I'm already tired, sorry."<br>"Oh okay and it's alright, don't be sorry, goodnight then."  
>"Goodnight, thanks for the dinner."<br>"You're welcome."  
>At pumasok na si Natsuki sa kwarto.<br>"Para akong ewan," and she get sighed then went back to her own room.

NATSUKI was still sleepy when she woke up when the sun shines at ang nakapagtataka pa ay mas nauna siya sa alarm clock niya.  
>"6:10, enough time I think," at dumiretso na sa banyo para maligo.<br>Pagkatapos lahat ay lumabas na siya ng kwarto na naka-biker suit, dala na rin niya ang helmet at ang gym bag niya. She even smell those delicious food, so she went to the kitchen.  
>She saw a different Shizuru when she saw her wearing an officer school uniform. Napalunok pa iya when she saw her long white legs, since Shizuru wore a skirt above the knee. She notice too her slender body. Hanggang sa napansin na siya nito.<br>"Hi Natsuki goodmorning."  
>"Uh- goodmorning, and her eyes stopped at Shizuru's full breast against the uniform, natulala siya, cause she never saw a full perfect breast.<br>"Upo ka na," and put the food down.  
>"Uh-uhh," and she did, can't take off of her eyes on those breast, especially Shizuru's gorgeous body.<br>"Are you okay?" and she sit in front of Natsuki.  
>"Y-Yeah," and unhook the upper strap in the upper, para kasi siyang hindi makahinga.<br>"Okay," and started to eat.  
>Natsuki too, "hey.. um- about your uniform."<br>"What about it?"  
>"It's different from mine and the other students too, are you an officer?"<br>"Yeah, I'm the new Student Council President."  
>"I see, h-hindi ba masikip sa'yo?" 'kasi patang matatanggal na ang butones,' namumula niyang sambit sa isip.<br>"Hindi naman, fit nga eh."  
>"I notice it, baka kasi mapag-pantasyahan ka ng wala sa oras, alam mo na, baka mapahamak ka."<br>'I'm glad she's concern,' "don't worry hindi ako magpapaloko sa kanila, maghahanap na rin ako ng kasama pauwi."  
>"NO!"<br>"Ara?"  
>"I mean- after school hours or after your Council, wait for me in the gym sabay na tayong umuwi para walang problema," 'para akong engot, hindi sana niya ako mahalata.'<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"I will not force you, if you don't want, basta magtaxi ka na alng, hindi mo alam ang Fuuka, wag ka basta-basta magtitiwala."<br>"Eh ikaw, pwede ba kitang pagkatiwalaan Kuga Natsuki?"  
>"Siyempre naman," Natsuki answered proudly, "hindi naman ako kagaya nila noh."<br>"Alam ko yun."  
>"Buti naman."<br>"Sige maghihintay ako sa gym."  
>"Okay, bilisan na natin baka ma-late pa tayo."<br>"Hai."  
>'Maganda talaga siya kahit sa'ng anggulo mo tingnan, mas maganda pa siya kay Mai, mabuti din at wala pa siyang boyfriend pero sigurado naman akong di maglaon magkakaroon din siya, she didn't know about my sexuality, baka layuan niya ako pag nalaman niya, ano'ng gagawin ko? Siguro tatanda akong mag-isa nito,' and she sighed, 'bahala na.'<br>"Okay ka lang ba Natsuki?"  
>"Yeah, I'm fine."<br>"Okay," 'pa'no ko malalaman ang iniisip niya kung hindi kami close? I'll do everything for our future relationship.'

SABAY na pumasok sina Natsuki at Shizuru ng araw na yun. Enjoy na enjoy din ni Shizuru ang pagyakap niya kay Natsuki habang sakay sa Ducati nito.  
>Pagdating naman sa Akademya ay pinagkakaguluhan na sila, lalo na't kasama ni Shizuru ang Ace Player na si Natsuki.<br>"Ang sikat mo, siguro may lover ka na."  
>"I don't have one and don't mind them okay?"<br>"Deal."  
>"Ang usapan natin."<br>"I will."  
>"Sige na, alis na."<br>"Pa'no ka?"  
>"Wag mo na akong isipin."<br>"Natsuki."  
>"Nn?"<br>"Sabay tayong mag-lunch, okay lang ba? Ikaw lang kasi ang kakilala ko dito."  
>"12 sa rooftop, dun tayo," and she left.<br>"Okay," and she followed her.  
>"Sasabay ka sa akin?"<br>"Hayaan mo na ako."  
>"Hay.. bahala ka."<br>Tulad ng napag-usapan ay sabay nga silang kumain at sa rooftop sila.  
>"ANG saya ng sister ko," sabi nito ng samahan niya ito sa paglalakad.<br>"Reito!" and she embrace him. "Kamusta?"  
>"Okay lang."<br>"Dali balitaan mo ako."  
>"Okay naman kami ni Natsuki at tama ka tungkol sa kanya."<br>"Sabi ko naman sa'yo eh."  
>"Ang sweet niya."<br>"Tingnan mo nakita mo na ang katangian niya."  
>"Oo nga eh."<br>"Pero sister hindi nun alam na mag-friends tayo."  
>"Malalagpasan natin yan."<br>"Hindi nun alam na gay ako lalo na't pinormahan ko siya dati."  
>"Alam ko at wag mo ng ulitin yun dahil akin siya."<br>"Alam ko, magdahan-dahan na lang tayo sa kilos natin baka akalain nun jowa kita."  
>"Oo nga."<br>"Promise ko sa'yo sister, I'll help you get Natsuki."  
>"Thanks."<p>

AFTER the Council, Shizuru went to the gym. Naglalaro pa naman ang Firing Fuuka Blazers ng umupo na siiya sa banch. May nanonood pa rin kahit practice lang.  
>Then Shizuru landed her eyes on Natsuki, na kasalukuyang hawak ang bola para mag-shoot. She cheer for her secretly. Hindi rin niya inakala na na meron ding magche-cheer kay Natsuki. Oo nga naman Ace Player si Natsuki imposibleng wala itong fans. She felt jealousy towards the girl, her heart torn apart when Natsuki smiled at that girl.<br>'It's her girlfriend maybe, I thought she hasn't,' and she touch her chest where her heart is, 'hindi na lang sana ako nain-love kung ganito ang mangyayari,' and clench her fist, 'but I love Natsuki,' and she heard someone calling her name, napalingon naman siya and she saw Natsuki.  
>"Come here."<br>At lumapit si Shizuru, "what is it?"  
>"Wait me here, neh? Malapit ng matapos."<br>"Sigurado ka ba?" and she secretly stare at the girl.  
>Natsuki notice it, "I'm sure, wait me here, you deal?"<br>Matagal bago nakasagot si Shizuru pero sumagot din, "okay deal."  
>"Good, balik na ako sa praktis."<br>"Sige."  
>"Lumipat ka ng ibang upuan masyado kang malayo."<br>"I'm fine here."  
>"Okay, if that's what you want," and she left then secretly smile.<br>'Hindi man ako sigurado sa pinapakita mo sa akin, pero umaasa ako na mamahalin mo rin ako balang araw Kuga Natsuki, I will not give up.'

AFTER the practice, when Natsuki left in their quarter ng makasalubong si Mai.  
>"Hi Natsuki."<br>"Uh hi."  
>"Congrats mas lalo kang gumaling."<br>"Salamat, hindi ka pa ba uuwi?"  
>"Hmm uuwi na rin."<br>"Okay, mauuna na ako."  
>"Sino'ng kasama mo?"<br>"Si Shizuru, she's waiting at me in the gym."  
>"You mean SC President Fujino Shizuru?"<br>"Yeah, she is."  
>"How did you know about her, she's new here."<br>"She's my room mate and my friend, bye," and she left.  
>Natahimik naman si Mai at pinanood na lang si Natsuki habang ito'y paalis.<p>

'WHY is she looking at Mai earlier? I saw jealousy in her ruby eyes,' and she stare at her, 'why I saw it in her?' at lumapit na siya dito.  
>'PARANG hindi ko kayang lumayo kay Natsuki, ano naman kaya ang idadahilan ko kung aalis ako?' and she sighed, "nakakainis! Kung bakit kasi?"<br>"Kung bakit kasi ano?"  
>Nagulat naman si Shizuru and she saw her beloved in front of her looking at her eyes, "Natsuki."<br>"Mukhang amy problema ka, ano yun? Pwede mo yung sabihin sa akin, makikinig ako, susubukan na ring tulungan ka, so ano?"  
>'Ayaw niyang kalimutan ko siya,' "wala 'to, medyo pagod lang."<br>"Napagod ka sa paghihintay sa akin, pasensya ka na," malungkot niyang sabi.  
>"Hindi yun! Kaliwa't kanan kasi ang meeting namin kanina lalo na nagyo't malapit na ang game niyo."<br>"Ganun ba?"  
>"Oo, kapag natalo sila pasok na ba kayo sa finals?"<br>"Oo at sisiguraduhin ko yun."  
>"Promise mo yan ha," at nagulat ng bigla siyang akbayan ni Natsuki, marami tuloy ang nakakita, pati na si Mai na kasalukuyang kasama ang boyfriend nitong si Yuuichi Tate, Captain ng Kendo Club, na dating pumorma kay Natsuki.<br>"Oo promise ko yan."  
>Pinamulahan naman si Shizuru ng mga sandaling iyon.<br>Si Natsuki naman walang pakialam kung may nakakita at pagtsismisan sila.  
>"Magtiwala ka sa akin, mananalo kami."<br>"Oo na, Natsuki ang kamay mo."  
>"Eh ano ngayon?"<br>"Pagtsismisan tayo at saka yung girlfriend mo baka magselos," and took off Natsuki's hand around her.  
>Muli namang umakbay si Natsuki, "sinasabi ko na nga ba, kaya ka ba nagdadalawang-isip na naman kanina ay dahil nagseselos ka kay Mai?"<br>"Mai?"  
>"Si Tokiha Mai, yung babaeng maiksi ang buhok."<br>"Hindi ah!" pagsisinungaling niya, 'Mai pala ang pangalan niya,' "saka ba't naman ako magseselos?"  
>'Oo nga naman and she didn't know about my sexuality,' "okay sige na nga, pero ito lang tatandaan mo, wala akong girlfriend, si Mai isang ordinaryong fan lang at may boyfriend na yun, hindi din siya ang tipo ko, okay?"<br>Nagalak naman si Shizuru, "h-hindi mo siya girlfriend?"  
>"Hindi."<br>'AYOS!' "okay sabi mo eh, nag-aalala lang kasi ako pag meron ka at saka mahirap na baka ako pa ang dahilan."  
>"Tara na?""<br>"Hai."  
>And they left, leaving traces of curiosity on the students.<p>

"THIS Saturday ang laban para makarating sa Finals, dito yun gaganapin since natalo namin sila nung huling harap namin nung last week, kaya sana makapunta ka, cheer mo ako."  
>"Saturday?"<br>''Oo, may gagawin ba kayo sa Council?"  
>"Hindi ko pa alam."<br>"Wag mo na lang pilitin kung ayaw mo o kung may gagawin kayo, priority mo ang Council kaya yun ang atupagin mo, okay?"  
>"Natsuki..."<br>"Uwi na tayo, nagugutom na ako eh," and handed the other helmet.  
>Shizuru accepted it, "ako na lang ang magluluto."<br>"Marunong din ako kung hindi mo alam."  
>"Pagod ka physically, kaya ako na."<br>"Fit naman ako, kaya ko yun."  
>"Tumahimik ka na nga," and she wore the helmet, "basta ako ang magluluto."<br>"Bahala ka nga."  
>SI Shizuru nga ang nagluto ng makauwi na sila sa apartment. Hinayaan naman iyon ni Natsuki.<br>"Shizuru?"  
>"Ano yun?"<br>And Natsuki handed her hand, "ito yung proper way bago magsimula ang isang relation as friends."  
>Shizuru happily accepted it. And their palm touches for the first time, sharing electricity and heat.<br>"There you go, from now on friends na tayo, ibig sabihin nun walang sikretong tinatago pwera na lang kung masyadong personal pero depende pa rin yun," 'para hindi ako dehado at makonsensya,' "okay ba yun?"  
>"Hmm...," and she cross her two fingers at her back using her left hand, "okay," 'pasensya ka na Natsuki ayoko munang malaman mo na sinadya kong mag-rent ng apartment dahil sa'yo, dahil gusto kong mapalapit sa'yo ngayo'ng alam ko ng you're still available.'<br>"Buti naman kung ganun."  
>At nagbitiw na sila.<br>"Si Mai, mukhang malapit kayo."  
>"Magkaibigan lang kami."<br>"Ah ganun ba."  
>"Ganun na nga at may bagay din na inilihim ko sa kanya."<br>"Ano naman kaya yun if you don't mind."  
>"I have this feeling I had for her, pero bago yun lumala nalaman ko na may boyfriend na pala siya, hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin niya alam."<br>"Sa tingin mo, may magbabago ba kung sinabi mo sa kanya?"  
>"Wala, kasi ako yung tipong hindi pumapatol sa may kasintahan na."<br>"Okay, nasaktan ka ba?"  
>"Hindi naman kasi hindi naman grabeh eh."<br>"Mabuti naman kung ganun."  
>"Masaya ka."<br>"Siyempre naman kasi okay yung friend ko."  
>"Okay," and handed the popcorn.<br>"Thanks," and accepted it and she got smile.

HABANG tumatagal ay mas lalong naging close sina Natsuki at Shizuru. Parati din silang sabay umuwi, lalo na't gabi na kung umuwi ang dalawa.  
>"Shizuru?"<br>"Bakit?"  
>"Heto," and handed a paper, "VIP ticket yan, exclusive lang para sa aming mga players."<br>"Thanks," and accepeted it.  
>"Makapunta ka sana."<br>Bago pa man maksagot si Shizuru ay may istorbo na.  
>Nainis naman si Natsuki ng makilala ang taong yun.<br>"Shizuru."  
>"O Vice President Kanzaki, bakit?"<br>"Nais ko lang sana'ng ibigay 'to," and handed a folder.  
>Shizuru accepted it, "thanks."<br>"Bye."  
>"Bye."<br>And Reito left.  
>Agad namang kinuha ni Natsuki ang folder mula kay Shizuru at saka sinuri.<br>Nagulat naman si Shizuru, "oi akin na yan."  
>"Bakit ngayon pa ito ibinigay sa'yo, pwede namang ipagpabukas, uupakan ko yun eh."<br>"Oi wag naman."  
>"Wala ba yung awa sa'yo?"<br>"Meron naman, siya nga minsan ang sumasalo sa iba kong gawain eh pag hindi ko na kaya."  
>"Pwede namang ako."<br>"Busy ka po."  
>"Magagawan ko yun ng paraan, with honor yata 'to kahit varsity ako."<br>"Asus!"  
>"Totoo."<br>"Okay, sabi mo eh."  
>"Hindi ka naniniwala."<br>"I am."  
>"Alam ko kung nagsisinungaling ang mga tao o hindi."<br>"Totoo nga, ibalik mo na yang folder ko kailangan ko yan."  
>And Natsuki sighed, "fine," at ibinalik.<br>At tahimik na sila hanggang sa makauwi.  
>Nagtataka naman si Shizuru.<br>"Oi Natsuki okay ka lang ba?"  
>"Yeah, I'm fine, ikaw na lang ang kumain busog pa ako," and she enter at her room.<br>Wala namang nagawa si Shizuru.  
>At umabot ito hanggang umaga.<br>Shizuru just saw a note in the kitchen.  
>"Sorry I can't join you in the breakfast, 5 am ang practie namin, ingat ka na lang, ganun na rin sa gabi, I'm going home late."<br>Wala sa sarili si Shizuru habang kumakain, iniisip niya ang mga nangyari baka may nagawa siyang mali o kung ano. Hindi din niya maiwasan na posibleng iniiwasan siya ni Natsuki.

"HEY Natsuki, you're early."  
>"Hi coach, it's nothing, I'm just excited for the upcoming game."<br>"That's good."  
>"Thanks coach."<br>"Keep it up."  
>"I will."<br>And the coach left.  
>Napatingin naman si Natsuki sa bola, "I'm sorry Shizuru, kailangan kitang iwasan bago pa ito lumalim, ayokong masaktan, hindi ko na rin aasahan na makakapunta ka sa game, now that Reito was courting you," and shoot it and she did.<p>

"HEY sister are you okay?"  
>"Si Natsuki."<br>"Why?"  
>"Iniiwasan ako ni Natsuki."<br>"Bakit naman?"  
>"Hindi ko alam eh, naguguluhan ako."<br>"Sister hindi ba 'to tungkol sa pagbigay ko ng folder sa'yo? Remember nung man pa ako I courted her."  
>"Baliw ka talaga, pero hindi ko rin alam, valid din kasi ang reason niya eh."<br>"Sorry sister, feeling ko kasi eh.."  
>"Kung yun nga, nagseselos pala siya," and she remember what Natsuki say, "Reito yun nga."<br>"See? Sorry sister."  
>"Ano'ng gagawin ko sa'yo bakla ka? Masasakal talaga kita."<br>"Ay wag naman."  
>"Natsuki ko."<br>Hanggang sa paghiga ni Shizuru kinagabihan ay iniisip pa rin niya ang pag-iwas ni Natsuki sa kanya.  
>"Ang baby ko nagseselos," and she heard an engine, dali-dali naman siyang bumangon saka dumungaw sa bintana, she saw Natsuki's Ducati, so she never doubted to go out.<br>Paglabas ni Shizuru ay saka naman sumara ang pinto ng kwarto nito, nalungkot naman siya at bumalik na lang sa kwarto. Shizuru cried silently, she can't help it, hanggang sa nakatulog na lang siya.

IT was 5 in the morning when Shizuru woke up, she go out and straight to Natsuki's room. She knock then said.  
>"Natsuki are you there?" and she heard nothing, "Natsuki I know you're there, please talk to me," and still the same, "Natski please?" still no one, "I will open the door," and she did.<br>Wala si Natsuki ng pumasok siya sa kwarto. But she was amazed on the inside. Malinisito at hindi makalat, organisado ang mga gamit nito. Hinanap niya ang helmet pero wala na iyon pati ang gym bag nito, wala na rin.  
>"Umalis na pala siya, kakain na naman ako mag-isa," and she look at the frame, "hmm makakuha nga ng picture."<p>

GAMIT ang picture ni Natsuki ay kinausap niya ito, pag wala ito sa apartment at kapag nami-miss niya ito.  
>Hanggang sa dumating ang araw ng laro ni Natsuki. Nagkataon namang may meeting ang Council.<br>"Problem Natsuki?"  
>"Nothing coach."<br>"Focus okay?"  
>''I will."<br>Natsuki los eher concentration during the first half, medyo malaki ang lamang ng kalaban, lalo na't every 3 points ni Natsuki ay pumapaltos na.  
>"Damn it!"<br>"Natsuki, hey."  
>"Coach."<br>"You have a problem, do you?"  
>And Natsuki didn't answer.<br>And the coach took it as a yes, "put that aside will you? I need you in here, we, come on."  
>"I will," 'hindi siya dumating,' and clench her fist when she close her eyes, to stop her tears from falling.<p>

"SISTER magse-second half na, umalis ka na kaya."  
>"May meeting pa."<br>"I know that, you will lose the Council soon when we graduated but Natsuki wasn't, go now, she expected you there."  
>"Thanks," and she stood.<br>"For my sister."  
>And Shizuru left quickly.<p>

76-87, lamang ang kalaban, yun ang nakita ni Shizuru sa score board, nakita niya rin ang pagsadsad ni Natsuki para lang habulin ang bola na nakuha naman nito. Naipasok naman ng kasama nito kay 78-87 ang score.  
>Pumunta siya sa VIP seats ng ipakita niya ang ticket na ibinigay ni Natsuki. Doon ay malapit siya sateam ng minamahal. She even heard the members, even Natsuki.<br>"Pipilitin ko coach, sa akin niyo ipasa ang bola."  
>"Natsuki you're injured."<br>"I don't care! Just give me a chance, I can do it! Even without her."  
>"Napansin ko ring wala kang kasama, for whom did you give the VIP ticket?"<br>"I will pay for it."  
>"I don't know what exactly happen to you Natsuki, but okay I will give you a chance."<br>"Thanks coach."  
>"Natsuki I'm sorry," sabi na lang ni Shizuru.<br>Hanggang sa nag-second half na. Kahit injured ay pinapasok pa rin si Natsuki.  
>"Hey Natsuki."<br>"What?"  
>"Your girl, she's here."<br>"Multo yang nakita mo, hindi na siya darating."  
>"Then who's that?"<br>Lumingon naman si Natsuki and there she saw her beloved.  
>"I told you."<br>Napalunok naman si Natsuki when Shizuru gave her a smile and a two thumbs up. Hanggang sa tinawag na sila ng referee.  
>Pumwesto naman sila.<br>'She's here,' and she secretly smile.  
>Pumito naman ang referee at nag-jump ball. After it, Natsuki stole the ball from the enemy using her incredible speed at dali-daling tumakbo at pumwesto sa 3 point shot area and she never doubted to shoot it.<br>Hiyawan naman ang mga manonood ng pumasok na rin sa wakas ang 3 point shot ng Ace Player number 19 na si Kuga Natsuki.  
>"Okay team, kaya natin 'to!"<br>"OO!"  
>Hindi na pumpaltos ang mga tira ni Natsuki ng umarangkada na ang 2nd half.<br>Tuwang-tuwa naman si Shizuru sa mga nangyayari. The game was great. Halos pumaos na rin ang tinig niya sa kaka-cheer.  
>Natapos ang laban sa score na 98-92. Panalo sina Natsuki. Tuloy na sila sa Finals.<p>

SHIZURU quickly followed the team in their quarters. She will give Natsuki a very tight embrace for winning the game and for keeping the promise Natsuki made. Magpapaliwanag na rin kung bakit nahuli siya.  
>Pero ang lahat ng plano niya ay naglaho na parang bula. She saw Mai kissing Natsuki. Namanhid ang buong katawan niya, ang puso ay nabiyak dahil sa sakit pagkabigo na nadarama. Idagdag pa ang narinig niyang ugungan ang pagtatalo ni Mai at ng ksaintahan nito. She took a step backward when she felt her tears running down her cheeks, nabangga pa niya ang forward ng Boys Division na si Masashi Takeda.<br>"President, hey."  
>Shizuru didn't say any words, she just left.<p>

NAITULAK ni Natsuki si Mai palayo sa kanya after the kiss, kunot ang noo niya ng magsalita na siya, tungkol sa paghalik, "why did you do that?"  
>"It's just a kiss."<br>"It's that the only reason or there's something more? Usap-usapan ang pagtatalo niyo ni Tate ngayon at dahil daw yun sa akin at wag mong sabihin na friendship kiss lang yun o fan kiss."  
>"Fine! I love you, that's the truth, just the first time I saw you," and she held her both cheeks, "and I know you love me too."<br>"Well you're wrong, i'm not in love with you, crush lang kita pero hindi na ngayon at wala iyong pagmamahal," and took away her hands.  
>"At sino ang mahal mo, si Pres. Fujino?"<br>"Oo, siya ang mahal ko, ang gusto ko."  
>"Mahal niya si Reito."<br>"Wala akong pakialam."  
>"Baliw ka na."<br>"Oo, baliw na ako! Aagawin ko siya kay Reito kung kinakailangan at wag kang makialam, hanggang kabigan lang ang ma-i-offer ko, hanggang dun lang," and she left.  
>Luhaan naman si Mai.<p>

PAALIS na si Natsuki para hanapin si Shizuru, she wants to celebrate it with her, when she saw Takeda, her friend.  
>"Hey brother."<br>"What's up?"  
>"Fine, congrats."<br>"Thanks, goodluck din sa inyo."  
>"Kakayanin namin, para sunud-sunod ang panalo natin."<br>"Mabuti naman kung ganun, alis na ako hahanapin ko pa si Shizuru."  
>"Oh yeah speaking of her, I accidentally bumped into her, I saw her crying, kalalabas ko lang sa quarter nun, nag-away ba kayo?"<br>"Of course not, I really have to go," and she never doubted to leave.  
>NATSUKI took a deep breath ng nasa harap na siya ng kwarto ni Shizuru, umuwi siya ng apartment ng hindi ito mahanap sa buong Akademya kanina.<br>She knocked then say, "Shizuru, are you there? Hey if you're free nais ko sana'ng ayain kang lumabas to celebrate you know, I know you're there, I saw you," then the door hang open and she saw Shizuru, alam niyang umiiyak ito, she don't know what to say, "hey..."  
>"Mabuti at andito ka na, gusto ko na ring magpaalam sa'yo."<br>"What?" and she saw a packed of bag in the bed.  
>"Aalis na ako Natsuki, lilipat na ako ng ibang school," at pumasok ito sa kwarto niya ng walang paalam, "Natsuki ano ka ba, lumabas ka nga ng kwarto ko."<br>"It's not your room anymore, you will leave right?"  
>"Hai."<br>"Bakit? Bakit ka aalis? Ano'ng dahilan mo? Dahil ba sa akin? Sabihin mo!"  
>"OO! Dahil sa'yo," and she cried again, "dahil mahal kita, masasaktan ako ng sobra-sobra pag hindi ako aalis, ikaw din ang dahilan kung bakit dito ko gusto tumira, dahil gusto kong makasama ka, sorry.. kung nagsinungaling ako sa'yo at kung naging selfish ako.. mas mabuti pang lumayo na lang ako kaysa patulot akong masaktan ng ganito.. pasensya ka na Natsuki..," and she wipe her tears that keep falling down, "..kung minsan naging pakialamera ako."<br>"Tumahimik ka na pwede ba?"  
>Tumahimik naman si Shizuru.<br>"Mabuti naman, unang-una ayokong basta-basta ka na lang susuko lalo na sa mga walang kwentang bagay, pangalawa kung mahal mo ako dapat mo akong ipaglaban, ituring mo ako'y sa'yo at pangatlo kung magsisinungaling ka, pwede galingan mo, dahil nahalata kita."  
>"Hindi kasinungalingan ang pagsabi ko sa'yo na mahal kita." "Hindi yun ang tinutukoy ko kundi ang paglipat mo sa ibang school, ang babaw ng rason mo para takasan ako, may pang-apat pa, kung mahal mo ako hinding-hindi mo ako iiwan kahit ano'ng mangyari, nakuha mo? Shizuru alam kong nagseselos ka kay Mai, pero huli na 'to, hindi siya ang mahal ko, wala akong gusto sa kanya."<br>"I saw you both."  
>"Takeda told me, kaya ako umuwi para magpaliwanag sa'yo na mali ang nakita mo."<br>"Hindi mo kailanga'ng magpaliwanag, hindi mo naman ako mahal tulad ng pagmamahal ko sa'yo eh, kaya kung pwede hayaan mo na lang akong umalis para tuluyan na kitang makalimutan."  
>And Natsuki bolted the door that Shizuru notice, "you're just forcing me to do this, I will not let you leave me."<br>"Natsuki..."  
>"The reason why Mai is my friend is she help me realized things that I don't like guys, Shizuru I'm a yuri."<br>"I know."  
>"And it's okay to you?"<br>"Of course, cause I don't care who you are and the important is I love you, but..it's over."  
>"It's not over yet."<br>Nagulat naman si Shizuru at lumapit ito sa kanya.  
>"I did lie to you too."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"May pumipigil sa akin kaya hndi ko masabi sa'yo ang bagay na yun, pero ngayon nasabi ko na," and she held her both hands, "Shizuru kung may hand shake ang friendship, may ganito pag mahal mo ang isang tao," and cup her face and she gently kiss her on the lips.<br>Nagulat si Shizuru when she felt Natsuki's warm lips on hers, nag-init tuloy ang buong sistema niya.  
>"Shizuru ang pagiging yuri ko ang dahilan kung bakit hindi ko kayang ligawan ka dahil baka mailang ka sa akin at layuan mo ako, tawagin mo na akong selfish pero gusto kong akin ka lang dahil ikaw ang pinakamamahal ko."<br>"Natsuki..."  
>"Ako sana ang piliin mo kaysa kay Reito."<br>"Ara?"  
>"He courted you right? Hindi ako naniniwala na mahal mo rin siya."<br>"I love him."  
>Nalungkot naman si Natsuki at bakas na bakas dito ang sakit, "really.., it's.. really over then..."<br>Shizuru got smiled when she saw jealousy and pain in Natsuki's emerald eyes.  
>"Wala na pala akong pag-asa," and took a step backward, "s-sige."<br>Nabahala naman si Shizuru, "where you going?"  
>"Magpapahangin lang ako, iinom na rin."<br>"Bakit? Pwede namang dito."  
>"Aalis ka rin naman eh."<br>And they heard a ring. Natsuki saw it was Reito.  
>"Tumatawag na ang boyfriend mo," and she took it and press the answer call button, "heto."<br>Shizuru accepted it and answer it but she held Natsuki's hand, "oi bakla wag muna, kausap ko si Natsuki ngayon," and shut the phone off.  
>Nagulat si Natsuki sa sinabi ni Shizuru at sigurado siya sa kanyang narinig, "t-tama ba yung narinig ko? Bakla?"<br>"Oo, bakla si Reito, inirekomenda ka niya sa akin, yun ang totoo, matagal na akong naghahanap ng tao na pwede akong mahalin at pwede kong mahalin, weird man pero yun ako eh, nagkataon namang nasa sa'yo ang hinahanap ko and when we met I prove it, I'm in love with you."  
>"Dapat ko bang pasalamatan si Reito?"<br>"Depende yun sa'yo."  
>"Teka kung bakla siya, bakit niya ako niligawan?"<br>"Dahil sikat ka, mapo-protektahan niya ang posisyon niya."  
>"Ikaw din ba, ganun din?"<br>"Hindi, in love na ako sa'yo kahit naririnig ko lang ang mga katangian mo mula kay Reito, baho pa ako naging Student Council President."  
>"Ganun ba yun?"<br>"Maniwala ka sana, mahal talaga kita."  
>"Naniniwala ako sa'yo."<br>"Mahal kita Natsuki."  
>"Mahal din kita Shizuru," and she kiss her.<br>And Shizuru accepted it.  
>"Wag mo akong iwan."<br>"Kung yan ang nais mo," and Natsuki kiss her again and this time it was more passionate and love.

"SIYANGA pala," and lied down on Natsuki's naked chest after they made love, "may meeting kami kaya ako na-late, pinatakas lang ako ni Reito."  
>"Tuluyan na talaga kaming natalo kung hindi ka dumating, I lose my concentration cause you're not there when the game started but when the 2nd half started hindi ako nakapagpigil ng makita kita."<br>"Natutuwa ako, congratulations nanalo kayo."  
>"Salamat, dahil na rin nando'n ka," at itinapat ang mukha dito.<br>And they were nose to nose.  
>"Celebrate tayo."<br>"Sure."

"AASAHAN kong may good news ka."  
>"Meron nga."<br>Napatili naman si Reito, "sabihin mo ano yun?"  
>"Girlfriend na ako ni Natsuki."<br>"Hindi nga?"  
>"Oo nga, sinagot na namin ang isa't-isa after ng game, pareho kasi kaming nanligaw."<br>"Ay ang saya, congratulations!" and he embrace her.  
>"Thank you."<br>And someone interrupt them.  
>"Hoy!"<br>Napalingon naman ang dalawa. And they saw Natsuki.  
>"Hi my love."<br>"Oi Reito, alam ko ang anyo mo, pero sana wag kang parang sawa kung pumulupot sa girlfriend ko, maliwanag ba yun?" at marahang hinila ang girlfriend.  
>"Oo na."<br>"My love, bestfriend ko siya."  
>"Alam ko," "pero..," and handed her hand hand to him, "salamat, dahil ikaw ang naging daan para kami magkakilala."<br>Reito accepted it, "walang anuman, sorry din kasi ginamit kita para sa posisyon ko."  
>"Ikinwento na sa akin ni Shizuru yun at wag mo na yun uulitin dahil totodasin na kita sa susunod."<br>Napangiwi naman si Reito pagkatapos nilang mag-hand shake.  
>"Wag mong saktan sister ko ha."<br>"Hindi ako katulad ng ibang tao kung hindi mo yun alam, mahal ko si Shizuru at siya lang."  
>"Okay sabi mo eh."<br>"Buti naman nagkaintindihan tayo, pero wag ka na masyadong pumulupot sa girlfriend ko ha."  
>"Opo."<br>"Buti naman," "halika na Shizuru."  
>"Hai," "bye."<br>"Bye."  
>And they left.<p>

MAGKATABI sina Natsuki at Shizuru habang naglalakad sa corridor, medyo nagkakahiyaan pa, pero si Natsuki dahan-dahan ng inaabot ang kamay ni Shizuru and gently lace it on hers.  
>Napangiti naman si Shizuru at napatingin kay Natsuki na kasalukuyan na palang nakatingin sa kanya habang nakangiti.<br>"Don't be afraid, I'm always here."  
>"Hai."<br>"I love you."  
>"I love you too," at kumapit na siya dito.<br>"Pinatitinginan naman sila ng mga estudyante pareho silang walang pakialam. ang importante mahal nila pareho ang isa't-isa.  
>- THE END -<p> 


End file.
